


Friends to Lovers

by FabiosAngel20



Series: Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: Tom has a secret he can't even tell Fabio but when something happens and he can't lie to his best friend anymore, something unexpected happens
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Tom Maubant
Series: Friends to Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605367
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been thinking about this for a while and finally had the nerve to post it xxx

The moment he sees Fabio being thrown off his bike Tom's breathing stops, eyes glued to the screen while he has to watch how his friend clutches his ankle and rolls around in the gravel. Releasing his breath, Tom leans back when marshals arrive and place him on a stretcher, jumping up from his seat and finding his way to clinica mobile, seeing the Ambulance arriving when he parks the scooter. Waiting impatiently while they wheel him out and into the clinica mobile, they carefully get his left boot off, exposing the hurt ankle and it's already starting to bruise and swell a bit.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing's broken." Fabio says, eyes focussed on his ankle.

Tom nods, sitting down next to him and watching the doctors do their work, tapping his foot impatiently while they wait for any news and Fabio breaths a sigh of relief when they say they can't discover a fracture.

"But I would go to the hospital just to be sure."

Fabio already starts to protest but Tom quickly gets up.

"Yeah, I'll take him myself."

Fabio drops his head on the pillow and just closes his eyes for a moment, hearing the doctors leave and Tom nudging his side.

"I'll let the team know," Tom says and sends a text to Wilco, "ok, let's go."

"Come on Tom, I trust them, I don't want to go to the hospital, it doesn't feel broken." Fabio tries.

"Better safe than sorry, come on."

Muttering something, Fabio swings his legs over the side and takes the crutches Tom gives him.

Fifteen minutes later finds them in a hospital room, waiting for the results and when the doctor gets in he smiles.

"No fracture."

"See, told you." Fabio says.

Tom just rolls his eyes and thanks the doctor, turning towards Fabio.

"I'm not taking any chances with you, ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yes please, help me up."

All the time Fabio is still wearing his leathers, all the way open of course and Tom just can't help but let his eyes wander, having to make sure Fabio doesn't catch him staring because that would be weird.

Back in the hotel, they end up in Fabio's room, Tom sitting on the couch while Fabio gets out of his leathers and into shorts and shirt, once he is done and walks back out again he wobbles to the kitchen. Grabbing two beers from the fridge and when he turns around and hobbles back into the living room, Tom is by the window, staring outside. Fabio reaches him the beer but Tom doesn't respond.

"Tom?" Fabio says and frowns when he gets no reaction, "hey."

"You scared me." he whispers.

"What?"

"When you fell, grabbed your ankle and squirmed in the gravel I couldn't breathe. I was so scared."

"I fell before, I've broken bones before..."

"I know I just....wasn't involved with you this close back then."

"We're friends, best friends, of course you were worried, I would be too if it were you."

"No, you don't understand." Tom says and rubs his face with his hands.

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't, you'll fire me."

"What? I would never fire you, I couldn't do this without you, Tom, "Fabio says laughing but it dies on his lips when he sees the worried face of his friend, "hey, talk to me?"

Tom worries his lip between his teeth and looks at Fabio, sweet, beautiful, gorgeous Fabio and he smiles.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Fabio says not understanding why he would think he would be fired for this but Tom shakes his head and when Fabio opens his mouth to speak, Tom suddenly steps into his personal space, grabs his face and kisses him.

Fabio freezes, being overwhelmed and shocked and he drops the bottles, both shattering on the floor and Tom breaks the kiss, breathing hard and stepping back.

"There, I'll just.....grab my things...." he whispers.

Moving around him, Fabio turns with him and watches him go, voice seemingly stolen by the kiss because his mouth opens and moves but no sound comes out and when he is gone, Fabio touches his lips with his fingers, the place where Tom's lips just were.

Realizing it didn't leave him unaffected, he wobbles into the hallway and to Tom's door that is luckily nex to his room and he knocks and when Tom opens he sighs.

"Don't leave." Fabio says.

"I can't stay."

"Can I come in?"

Tom opens the door and lets him in, closing it and turning around but before he knows what is happening, Fabio has pushed him against the door and lips kiss his. It's rough and hard and when Tom circles Fabio's waist with his arms, hands sliding lower and cupping his ass cheeks, pulling him flush against him, both moan. Fabio's hand cupping Tom's cheek and turning his face to deepen the kiss, licking into the olders mouth and stealing his breath. Tom's hand sneaking underneath Fabio's shirt and fingers tracing his spine having the rookie arch into him.

"I love you too so......please don't leave." Fabio whispers, forehead resting against Tom's.

"Don't play with me." Tom says, voice wavering.

"I'm not."

Fabio cups his face, thumbs brushing his cheekbones and he smiles softly.

"You're not gay." Tom says.

"I also thought you weren't."

"You never asked."

"Neither did you." Fabio says and both laugh.

"Now what?"

"Now, I think I really need to sit down cause my ankle fucking hurts."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Without hesitating, Tom swoops him up in his arms having Fabio yelp and wrap his arms around his shoulders before he laughs. Tom blushes and carefully lies Fabio down on the couch, sitting next to him and placing a cushion on his lap before resting Fabio's ankle on it.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fabio asks.

Tom leans his elbow on the back of the couch, resting his cheek against his hand.

"Because I seriously thought you were going to fire me,"he says and looks at him,"and be honest, if you didn't feel the same, you would have."

"I wouldn't..."

"Yes you would and if otherwise, I would have left anyway or we would have to have a serious talk about....."

"What?"

"Well, your preference about having your leathers open all the way, all the time." Tom blushes.

"Oh, right, that distracted you?"

"Are you kidding me? Lately, I could feel myself getting hard just watching it. It was very frustrating, at one hand I liked it cause it would give me an excuse to watch but on the other hand, not being allowed to touch was killing me."

Tom stares ahead, missing how Fabio shifts slowly as to not hurt his ankle and he manoeuvres himself on Tom's lap, the older suddenly coming too and hands automatically landing on Fabio's hips. Watching how the rookie grabs the hem of his shirt and he pulls it up and over his head to drop it on the floor, leaning back a little and hands placed behind him on Tom's knees.

"You are allowed to touch now." Fabio whispers.

Tom is frozen to the spot, eyes roaming over the flawless and beautiful tanned muscles in front of him and Fabio smiles.

"Come on Tom, touch me."

Tentative, he raises a hand, slowly tracing the muscles, feeling Fabio shiver under the ministrations and he smiles, sliding his fingers further up and thumb moving over a nipple. Fabio moans low in his throat, sound going straight to Tom's cock and suddenly he leans forward, dragging his tongue over the bud and tugging it with his teeth.

"Fuck...." Fabio breaths, fingers of one hand slipping in short dark hairs and head falling backwards.

One hand moving up and abusing his neglected nipple, the other cups Fabio's ass cheek and squeezes it having Fabio rock forward, both moaning when their hard cocks rub together, even though the layers of clothing friction amazing.

"Bedroom?" Tom breaths against his skin.

"Fuck yes."


	2. chapter two

Tom carefully pushes himself up in a standing position, Fabio still in his arms and he makes his way to the bedroom.

"I had no idea you were this strong." Fabio says, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

"I train just as much as you."

Fabio chuckles, being sat down on the bed with Tom next to it, while Fabio loses his shorts and boxers, Tom does the same and the slide between the sheets, both lying on their sides and Tom slides closer. Reaching out and cupping the back of his neck, Fabio is being pulled into a deep kiss, Fabio smiling into it, tongues explore and hands wander over skin, feeling every muscle and dip, stroking hips and ass cheeks and Tom's hand slides around Fabio's waist, rolling them over and back again. Both laugh and chuckle, Fabio grabbing the sheet and pulling it over them completely, light that shines inside from the sun making them see each other faintly. Wrapped up in each other, their eyes lock, Tom's hand reaching out and cupping Fabio's cheek and the younger leans into the touch.

"What?" the younger asks, smiling.

"Nothing just....I've never thought this was an option, that all that time, you were an option."

"All that time?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Too long."

"Tom, tell me."

"Jerez, after your first pole, in parc ferme, you looked so happy, so radiant, you were glowing," Tom says, smile appearing on his lips, "I realised then I might feel more for you than just friendship but I pushed it away, I couldn't let that ruin what we have, the friendship we have. After you had to retire on Sunday you were so lost it broke my heart and it only confirmed more that you could never know because you needed me more as a friend then I needed you as a lover."

Tom blushes with the last word and he looks away, making Fabio smile and he moves in even closer.

"Well, now you can have both."

Tom smiles while he is being dragged into another kiss again, feeling Fabio push his ankle in his lower back and he rocks his hips forward making Tom moan when he feels his hard cock against his hip.

"Have you done this before?" Tom asks.

"No."

"It's ok, I have."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's been some time but I still know how to."

Tom smiles before he presses his lips against Fabio's in a soft kiss, moving up and reaching for the stand, grabbing lube and he sits up, making the sheet fall off of them. Sitting between his legs, Tom grabs a pillow and moves it underneath Fabio's hips and he spreads his legs.

"Relax," he says and leans over him to kiss him, "it will be easier."

Fabio nods and he closes his eyes, focussing on Tom's lips that kiss a way down his shoulder, collarbone, nipples that he pauses at for a moment to drag his tongue over them and tug them before he moves to his muscles, tracing them with his tongue to eventually end up at his hard cock that is already leaking. Lying down on his front, Tom takes the lube and drizzles something between Fabio's ass cheeks having the other shiver with the cold.

"Sorry," Tom says and kisses his thigh," it's going to hurt, I can't prevent that but I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I know."

Tom pushes his legs apart a bit more, moving a finger between his ass cheeks and circling his hole, slowly breaching Fabio and the younger tenses. Tom leans up a little and drags his tongue over his cock from base to tip, sliding up on his knees, he takes him in completely having Fabio moan and arch up and Tom pushes the finger inside further.

"Tom..." Fabio says, voice sounding strangled.

"I know, baby, I know and I'm sorry just....bear with me."

Fabio nods, teeth biting his lip so hard it turns white, Tom moving his finger around and making a come hither movement and if he remembers right, ah there it is. Fabio jerks underneath him and gasps for breath, eyes shooting open and mouth wide.

"Found my mark." Tom smiles.

"Do it again." Fabio breaths.

Tom chuckles and keeps rubbing Fabio's prostate, having the younger so distracted by the pleasure it gives him he pushes in a second, only feeling resistance for a second before it slips in alongside the first. Scissoring them, he keeps rubbing his prostate while opening him up enough. Usually, two fingers are enough but seeing this is Fabio's first time he doesn't want to take any chances and he slowly inches in a third. There is more resistance now and Tom leans down to swallow Fabio's cock again, tongue dragging over the tip and through the slit.

"God you're so good at this, Tom, fuck..." Fabio groans.

Tom smiles around his length and when he slides his fingers out of Fabio, he releases a whimper of disapproval. Heaving a deep sigh, Fabio licks his lips, seeing Tom hover over him and he smiles.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, you ok?" Tom asks and Fabio can hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm perfect, you're being amazing."

"So are you, mon coeur"

"Mon coeur?"

"Yes, you will always be my heart, it has always belonged to you." Tom says and leans down for a kiss.

"And mine belongs to you."

Both smile and share one last kiss before Tom sits up, grabbing Fabio's hips and pulling him closer, placing one hand next to his head and the other takes his cock to place it against his opening. As slow as he can, he slides inside, watching Fabio's face carefully for any sign of discomfort but it doesn't come, only when he is inside him completely, Fabio shudders, closes his eyes and takes a few steady breaths. Tom is doing his best to give him the time he needs to adjust but his arms are already trembling with impatientness and his cock is already pulsing and when Fabio wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him in deeper he groans.

"I am not going to last long." he moans.

"Neither will I."

Pulling out slowly, he just as slowly pushes back in again, keeping the tempo low having Fabio groan in frustration.

"Come on Tom, I won't break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, fuck me for real."

Tom braces himself, rocking in hard and deep, with short powerful thrusts, pushing Fabio up on the bed with every inwards thrust. Leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss, Fabio moans when Tom's hand moves lower, stroking his heated skin up and down and it slides underneath him, cupping an ass cheek and pushing him up while he thrust in deep having Fabio moan into his mouth.

"Touch yourself, mon coeur."

Fabio moves a hand between them and curls his fingers around his cock, tugging and soon feeling that tight feeling in his stomach, body jerking and Tom breaks the kiss to watch him, watch him while he reaches his peak, eyes falling closed and mouth dropping open in a perfect 'o' before he cums. Muscles clenching around Tom's cock and pulling him over too, both panting and Tom collapses on top of Fabio. Breathing hard, Fabio moves his hands up and down Tom's back slowly and when Tom rolls off of him, he slips out, having Fabio winch.

There falls a silence between them and eventually, Tom slips out of bed and disappears into the bathroom leaving Fabio alone. The rookie floats between sleeping and being awake but when the sheet is being pulled away he groans.

"I need to clean you up or you'll be sticky."

Fabio just hums but it turns into a hum when he feels a warm cloth being swiped over his hole, Tom taking his time and making sure to catch everything before he cleans his stomach up and throws it away. Resting on his side, he just watches Fabio for a while, drifting in and out of sleep when suddenly Tom's phone rings and he picks it up.

"It's Wilco." he frowns.

Yet he still picks up, Fabio trying to listen but he can't understand what Wilco is saying and when he hangs up Fabio looks at him.

"And?"

"Well, second practise is in half an hour and the doctor tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone so he called Wilco and he called me, they want to see you. Asses if you can ride in free practise two."

"Right, we'd better be going then."

Tom nods, leaning down for a last kiss before both get dressed and make their way to the track.


	3. chapter three

They share one last kiss before Tom gets up and halfway the bathroom, Fabio calls his name and he turns around. Seeing Fabio's eyes move over his body from head to toe and back and he smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to have a good look at your beautiful body."

"Fuck you, Fabio."

"No time."

Tom laughs and disappears into the shower while Fabio sits on the side of the bed, because of his ankle it takes some time before he has his boxers and shorts on and when Tom comes back out, dressed in jeans and shirt now, he looks up. Sitting next to him on the bed, they look at each other.

"So you want me to keep my leathers closed all the time now?"

"No."

"It won't distract you anymore?"

"No, because now, I am allowed to touch," Tom says and traces the others muscles," and kiss."

Tom leans in and starts pressing kisses against Fabio's skin, the rider releasing a sigh and leaning back to allow Tom more room and he releases a sound of disapproval when Tom stops and leans back.

"We need to go."

"Can't we stay here?" Fabio says and leans in for a kiss," I probably can't ride anyway."

"I know, but they are waiting for you and it would be good if you were there with the team anyway."

"Right."

Both get up, Fabio with a bit help and Tom helps him get his shirt on before they leave for the circuit. In clinica mobile they confirm what Fabio already thought, he's not fit to ride but he decides to watch the practice anyway, with Diego on one side and a mechanic on the other. Tom excused himself, saying he needed to do some things.

While he is watching the screen, Fabio can't help but wonder if what Tom needed to do has something to do with him, being itchy for practice to be over so he can leave and find him. After being a witness of watching Marc and Jorge argue he raises an eyebrow, thinking Marc is being a bit harsh on his teammate but Jorge should have known better but when he gets a text and sees it's from Tom, telling him to meet him in his room, his eyes light up. Excusing himself with the team, he wobbles to the parking lot, getting a lift from Diego and hurrying up as fast as he can, he knocks on the door, hearing a faint it's open and when he gets in he pauses, closing the door.

"Tom? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." he hears

Limping to the kitchen he sees Tom standing next to the table, it's set for two, candle burning and then the scent hits him.

"You cooked for me?"

"I did, mussels and fries, it's the only thing I could get on such short notice."

"That's sweet, you've never cooked for me before."

"I know, but since this morning, everything changed," Tom says and Fabio sees the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes it did, come here."

Tom smiles and walks up to Fabio, hands coming to rest on his hips and he leans in to kiss him, it's soft and sweet but soon turns passionate, Tom turns his face to deepen the kiss and Fabio's fingers tighten around the handle of the crutches. Tom's hands move back, finding home on Fabio's asscheeks and he squeezes them having both groan into it. Tom deepens the kiss even more, pushing Fabio back and against the counter, hand sliding lower and lifting his leg to wrap it around his waist, rocking forward and both men gasp when their hard cocks rub together.

"Take me to bed." Fabio whispers.

"The food..."

"We'll reheat it, I need you."

"I put a lot of effort into it."

"Then let me thank you for that."

Tom smiles, lifting Fabio up in his arms and carries him to the bedroom, crawling on it and pushing the rider back into the mattress, he covers the younger one with his body, pressing his hips down against the other having both groan. Fabio pulls Tom closer, sliding his hands underneath Tom's shirt and feeling the muscles there. Pushing it up, Tom sits up and removes the shirt and he wants to lean down again but Fabio is sitting up too and his hands move to Tom's chest. Eyes wandering over it admiringly and caressing the tanned skin. He might not be as defined as Fabio himself, but he's still beautiful.

Leaning in and pressing soft kisses to the skin, Tom releases a shaky breath, fingers sinking in long streaks of blond hear, keeping the rider against him while he feels a tongue dragging over his nipple, and teeth tug. Hands move lower and pop the button of his jeans, pushing it down his hips. Leaning back Fabio's eyes sink lower, smiling when he sees the tattooed crown on his left hip and his finger moves over the inked lines.

"Lie down." Fabio says.

Tom does what he says, Fabio sitting between his legs and taking off his jeans further, eyes moving up over the most beautiful body he has ever laid his eyes on and when he looks at Tom, he sees a blush.

"Am I making you shy?" Fabio chuckles and moves over him.

"No one ever looked at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the most beautiful thing there is."

"You are."

Before Tom has responded, Fabio crashes their lips together in a rough kiss, hand slipping underneath the elastic band of his boxers and curl around a hard shaft having Tom moan into the rider's mouth.

"You want to fuck me again, Tom?"

"Yes..."

Fabio moves upwards without breaking the kiss, feeling fingers at his hole and taking the lube Fabio hands him before flipping them over having both laugh. Tom makes quick work of working him open, wrapping a leg around his waist before sinking deep into Fabio. Leaning upon his knees, Tom grabs Fabio's hips and pushes them out, making him go deeper inside with every inwards thrust. It also gives Fabio a great view on Tom's muscles, a sheen of sweat covering them and flexing beautifully with every inwards snap of his hips.

He wants to reach out and touch and caress and kiss but he needs his hands to brace himself against the headboard to prevent himself from being pushed up to far. Tom ups the tempo, grabbing the edge of the headboard with one hand, leaning over Fabio who's eyes still drink in the shiny muscles, not being able to resist anymore, one arm sneaks around Tom's back and he pulls him down, just enough to press soft kisses against the heated skin and when he tugs Tom's nipple, the older shudders and cums, body jerking and a hand wraps around Fabio's leaking cock, tugging once, twice and feeling him cum as well.

Falling next to him, both take a moment to catch their breaths before Fabio reaches for a cloth and cleans himself up, curling around Tom's side after and fingers tracing imaginary patters on Tom's chest. The older wrapping an arm around the rider and pulling him closer.


	4. chapter four

Dinner is eaten later that night by the dim light in the kitchen, both talking softly and laughing, feeling a the wold is smiling down on them. Tom gets up and puts the plates in the sink before he holds out his hand and Fabio takes it, yelping when his world suddenly tips upside down when Tom throws him over his shoulder.

"I can walk." Fabio laughs.

"No you wobble, I'm not allowing you to use your ankle, not when it's not fully healed yet, handsome."

Tom stops in front of the bed and drops Fabio on it, the rookie bouncing a little and laughing. Tom smiles and crawls over him, pressing kisses against his skin on his journey to those soft lips that he kisses deeply.

"I love your lips." he murmurs.

Fabio smiles and wraps his arms around him to pull him in closer and he groans when Tom bites his lower lip before crashing them together. A hand wonders lower and traces his muscles feeling Fabio shiver under the light touch, sinking down further, he bypasses his hard cock and curls his fingers around Fabio's balls, massaging them softly. The rider moans softly and closes his eyes, hips arching up and Tom smiles, loving the effect he has on him. Leaning down, he litters kisses on every piece of skin he meets on his way down, lying on his stomach between his legs and looking up. Seeing hazel brown looking back at him with lust and desire swirling in them and teeth that worry his lip. Tom leans down and kisses the tip, tongue swirling around the crown and dragging through the slit, tasting the pre-cum and he groans, chuckling when Fabio arches his hips upwards once again.

"Come on, don't tease, babe."

Tom smirks and brushes his lips against the shaft, slowly moving down and nosing the short hairs around the base before he sucks a ball inside having Fabio moan loud.

"God Tom, just...please...." it sounds strangled.

"Please what?" he asks, moving up over a trembling body and hovering over him.

"Please just...anything, I need more..."

"Demanding," Tom tuts," it's so easy to get you all horny."

Fabio blushes, eyes moving down Toms body, fingers tracing the tanned muscles and he smiles.

"With someone like you at my disposal?"

"Someone like me?" Tom asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, someone as hot and beautiful as you."

Tom blushes at the words and Fabio smiles, turning their positions and rolling them over, Tom's hands finding home on Fabio's hips, feeling his prominent bulge poking against his thigh.

"You want to fuck me with that, handsome?" Tom asks.

"Can I?"

"I hope so," Tom laughs and Fabio pokes his side," sorry, I know you've never done that before, I can work myself open too."

"No, I mean, I want to but I don't want to hurt you."

"It will always hurt, just remember, when you have one finger inside, make a come hither movement, towards my stomach," Tom says and Fabio frowns," that's where my prostate is."

"Oh, right. I'll try."

Tom frames Fabio's face and looks at him intently.

"I trust you." he says.

Fabio smiles and leans in for a kiss before he grabs the lube, Tom putting his feet on the matrass and pushing a pillow under his hips. Fabio drizzles some lube on his hands and rubs them together.

"What are you doing?" Tom asks.

"It's cold, I just....want to make it warm..?"

"You're sweet."

Fabio smiles shyly and moves a hand between Tom's asscheeks, circling his hole and he looks at him, Tom nods and Fabio puts some pressure on it, feeling it slip inside. Both gasp, Fabio os surprise and Tom with the feeling while Fabio pushes inside deeper, trying to be as quickly as possible without hurting him and curling his finger upwards. Apparently he found the spot when Tom almost cries out of pleasure, Fabio smiling and he keeps rubbing the bud he feels.

"Oh fuck....."

Fabio still takes his time, working Tom open slowly and his eyes take in the beautiful form that lies spread out for him, a sheen of sweat covering the skin and he leans over him to kiss him before he pulls his fingers back. Suddenly Tom pushes Fabio on his back and straddles him, one hand keeping him back and the other takes Fabio's cock and leads it to his opening. Slipping the tip inside, both groan, Fabio's hands grabbing Tom's hips, the older resting his head back while he sinks down on him, pausing when he is inside completely.

"Damn."

Tom slowly starts to rock back and forth, feeling Fabio's fingers dig into his skin and he looks at him, eyes looking back up at him and teeth worry his lip again, reaching over, Tom tugs it free and he smiles.

"You feel amazing handsome." he smiles.

Fabio smiles as well, rocking upwards into him and both moan, Tom resting his hands back on Fabio's knees and leaning back, watching how Fabio's eyes move lower and to the place where they are connected, watching how his cock slides in and out of Tom.

"Fuck that's hot." he breathes.

Tom smiles moving back and forth faster, breathing hard and moaning with every upward thrust of Fabio. Both are already close, Tom falling forward and resting his hands on Fabio's chest, rocking faster and chasing his orgasm. When Fabio curls his fingers around his neglected cock, tugs a few times, he cums violently, gripping Fabio's cock like a vice and pulling him over too.

Collapsing on top of him, Fabio lies still, wondering if it was ok when he feels lips kiss his skin.

"That was amazing, you are amazing."

Fabio smiles, turning his face and kissing him long and deep, rolling on their side and slipping out, Tom cleans the other up and they curl together to get some sleep.

When Tom wakes up the next morning, they have shifted and Tom is curled around Fabio's back now, for a moment he just looks at the French rider, still hardly believing this is happening, Fabio is really his. Eyes move over tanned skin and eventually over inked skin, remember when most of those tattoos were put there and he pauses at the crossed keys, remembering they got them together when Tom decided to go with him to races. He smiles, tracing the lines with his fingers and he feels Fabio stir.

"Babe?"

"Hm." is the sleepy reply.

"I have a thought...."

"What?"

"The tattoo of the crossed keys."

"Hm, the symbol of our friendship."

"Yeah, what if we made that a symbol of something else?"

Fabio turns his head, rolling on his back to look at Tom questioningly.

"I could let your name tattooed in one stem, and the date of our first kiss in the other, you could do the same with my name and the date, maybe, if you want to." Tom says, suddenly realizing if it was such a good idea to suggest it.

"That's a great idea." Fabio smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Fabio says and rolls towards Tom, arm slipping around his waist," it will have to be vague tho, no one can see."

"I know, as long as we know."

"It will be our secret."

"Yeah," Tom says and reaches out, hand resting on the rookie's cheek and thumb stroking his cheekbone," I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
